Dylan and Chris Denvers
by The Winchester Sisters
Summary: Right before John died he told his boys that they have two twin sisters. The boys travel to Miami FL to find them. What will happen when the two sets of sibs meet? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the show! Only Dylan, Chris and those random people!

Dean was sitting up in his hospital bed looking at the doctor. Sam was next to him. The doctor was telling him how much of a miracle he was and how he must have some sort of angel looking after him. The doctor leaves, and john walks in.

"How are you feeling, dude." John asks Dean "Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean replied. "That's what matters."  
Of course then Sam had to chime in "Where were you last night?" "I had some things to take care of." John replied looking at his youngest son.  
"Well, that's specific." Sam said starting a fight with their father yet again "Come on Sam." Dean said pleadingly "Did you go after the Demon?" Sam said ignoring his older brother

No." was Johns short reply

"Ya know, why don't I believe you right now?"  
"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't even know what we're fighting about, we're just buttin heads. Look Sammy, I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore. Okay?" Sam and Dean looked at each other

" Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yah Sammy I'm fine, listen boys there some thing I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago.

Sam and Dean again looked at each other before looking back at their father.

After a long pause Dean said "Dad what is it?"

"You boys have younger sisters, two their twins." John said after another min.

Dean was the first to respond "Wait, what? Sisters we can't have sisters, mom died when Sam was a baby!"

John nodded, "I know that Dean, Mary isn't their mother."

"Then who is?" Sam asked speaking for the first time.

"Her name was Kim" John replied looking down.

"Was?" Dean asked

"She died during child birth." John replied/

"So what about our sisters?" Sam asked hoping john had left them with a friend of the family.

"I don't know the police took them away before I got to them" John said with remorse dripping from his voice.

"Well do you know were they are now?" Dean asked.

"Miami, Florida. Their names are Dylan and Chris Denvers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:If we owned them, we wouldn't be here! We only own, Dylan, Chris and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy!

Dylan Denvers taped her sister as she surfed. Dylan and her younger twin sister, Crystal or Chris as she liked to be called were at the beach. Chris was surfing and Dylan was taping with a video camera that she had bought with some money she had saved.

Dylan and Chris have been in the foster care system since they could remember. Their mom had died after giving birth to them and they didn't know what happened to their father. All they knew was that the police had taken them and their father had dissapered.

Dylan scratched at her arm and saw a old scar that a foster parent had given her. She shook her head. She and Chris only had three more years to go, before they were out on their own.

Focusing on Chris again, Dylan didn't notice Amy, who was a major bitch to the twins, coming up behind her.

"Well, look at this. It poor poor, Dylan." Amy taunted.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Shuttap, Amy." she said, trying to control her anger. Out of the two, Dylan had a more of a temper then Chris.

"Why don't you make me bitch?" Amy asked.

Dylan placed her camera down and stood up. She faced Amy. "Look, Amy I ain't in the mood for your shit." Dylan said, wanting to punch Amy.

"Then you need to look in the mirror." Amy said.

Chris who sensed her sisters anger, got out of the ocean and walked to her sister with her board under her arm. "Amy, just leave me and my sis alone." Chris said, standing beside Dylan.

"How about no, bitch?" Amy asked. Dylan took a step forward to hit Amy, but Chris grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, sis we got to get back to the foster house." Chris said.

Dylan nodded, angrily. The twins grabbed their stuff, not listening to Amy and walked off the beach. They slipped their bags on their backs and sat their skate boards on the ground. They skated to their latest foster house, without talking.

Chris and Dylan both loved skating and surfing but Chris was more of the surfer and Dylan was more of the skater.

"So, how long do you think it will be before the Dempsons get rid of us?" Chris asked, her older sister.

Dylan shrugged. "They've already kept us for two weeks already, so sometime soon I guess. The longest anybody has ever kept us was for two months. And they were trying to save our souls, 'cause we believe in the supernatural." Dylan said.

Chris nodded. Her and Dylan believed in the supernatural. Ghosts, spirts, and all of that. Even aliens. Alot of foster homes thought they were weird for that reason and they got kicked out of the home and/or the group home.

Chris slipped her Ipod ear phones into her ears. She didn't feel like talking about their sucky live anymore. The sound of Green Day's "American Idiot" came pounding from her ear phones.

Dylan sighed. She slipped her own Ipod ear phones into her ears. The sound of Breaking Benjiamn's "Dance With The Devil" played for her.

When they got back to the foster house, they saw a old impala out front.

"Sweet car." Dylan commented. She had always liked cars.

"Yea." Chris said. So did Chris.

They walked in and into the living room and saw their foster parents sitting across from two men. One with shaggy brown hair and the other with kinda dirty blond hair.

* * *

Hope you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we don't own anything you recognize.

Enjoy!

Chris's first thought was that they were social services people here to tell them that she and Dylan were going back to the home. But after a second she realized that they didn't look like any social services people she had ever seen before. Dylan was thinking along the same lines.

"Hi, what's going on here?" She asked.

Beth and Harmon (Their foster parents), stood up and so did the other two guys.

"Chris, Dylan this is Dean and Sam." Beth said and Harmon nodded.

"Ok so……" Dylan asked. Chris nudged her. "What?"

"Ah…..Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, could we maybe talk to them in privet for a minute?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yes of course. One minute." Harmon said speaking up for the first time. Him and Beth left the room.

When they were gone there was a long pause.

"Ok do you to want some thing or are you just going to stand there staring at us all day?" Dylan asked.

"Ah…….well I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Do you guys mind if we ask you some questions?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Depends what kind of question, do you plan on asking?" Dylan replied.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well first off, how much do you know about your birth parents?" Sam asked.

Chris and Dylan stiffened, why would they ask that?

"Why?" Chris said speaking up for the first time.

"Its important, please." Sam looked at them, he didn't look like the kind of guy to try and hurt them but still they had lived in the foster care system for years and they didn't trust easily.

Chris and Dylan looked at each other before Chris answered. "We don't know much only that our mother died at child birth and the cops took us before our father could get to us. His name was John………..something."

"Winchester." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Yah I think that's it. Why did you know him or something?" Chris asked looking at Dylan who shrugged.

"Yah we knew him." Dean said. "He was our father." Sam added looking at the girls for a reaction.

Chris looked at Dylan, who was staring at them in shock.

"s...so…that makes you our……." Chris stuttered.

"Your brothers, yah." Dean finished.

"Okay, well this is…..huh." Dylan said.

"Ah, is he still alive?" Chris asked the question that was on both of there minds.

Dean looked away and Sam smiled sadly. "No, he…ah died about a week ago." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris said a bit disappointed.

"How?" Dylan asked. Chris glared at her saying with her eyes to shut up.

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." Chris said looking at them

"No, no it's ok." Sam said looking at Dean. "It's kind of a long story though."

"It's ok-" Chris started but was cut off by Dylan.

"Fine don't tell us. But I have another question for you. What took you…him so long to find us?"

"Dylan stop." Chris said she new were this was going.

"No Chris, I want to…I have to know." Dylan replied.

"It's ok, look I'll tell you what he told us. When you were born, he wasn't really ready, for a serious relationship with some one, after our mother died. He left to work and when he got news of your mothers death he came back to try and get you. But the cops had already taken him and they made sure that he didn't find you." Sam explained.

"Then, how did he?" Dylan asked.

"Were not sure. We didn't even know about you until last when he told us. All he really did was tell us what happened and how to find you, not how he found out." Dean answered. "Look we know that you must hate us and him, but he was trying to find you for years and if we had known we would have helped. But he never told us, we didn't even know." Sam added.

"We don't hate you, it's just you have to understand, we thought he gave up trying to find us." Chris said.

"That or he never gave a fucking damn about us." Dylan said.

"Dylan." Chris said, nudging her sister again.

"What? We did think that when we were younger." Dylan said, not fully ready to trust Dean and Sam.

Chris rolled her eyes.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. Dylan would be hard to get on their side.

Chris looked at Dean and Sam. "Sorry, about Dyl, she just uh doesn't trust easily." Chris said.

"With good reason." Dylan muttered.

"Dylan stop now ok?" Chris pleaded with her older sister.

"Why? Look I'm going up stairs, you to can let your selves out. Come on Chrissy." Dylan said pulling Chris with her up stairs to their room, Chris sent Dean and Sam an apologetic look before following her sister.

"Well that went well." Dean said looking at Sam. "What did expect Dean, they've spent their hole lives in foster care, and you saw their files." Sam replied.

"Yah I know I did and I wish I hadn't. Damn it." Dean said as the got in the Impala.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Dyl, come on they weren't that bad and they did say that they didn't know. What happened to us wasn't their fault." Chris still trying to reason with her twin.

"Yah I know-" Dylan was cut off by their door being slammed open, and standing there was Harmon and his son, Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We aren't rich. We don't own them only Dylan, Chris and the evil foster parents and the random people.

Enjoy!

Dylan stood up to face Harmon and Kyle. Harmon came forward and grabbed Dylan by the arm and jerked her downstairs. Dylan knew what was coming. Whenever Harmon dragged her downstairs, she was going to get a beating and Chris was going to have to watch.

Harmon threw her on the floor as Kyle held onto Chris.

"You think you're a funny bitch, don't you?" Harmon asked, kicking Dylan in the ribs.

Dylan forced herself not to yell or anything in pain. She didn't want to show weakness to asshole's like Harmon.

"What, do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Chris yelled. Kyle kicked the back of her leg.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Chris.

"Chris! Stay quiet!" Dylan hissed.

Chris fell silent at her older sisters words. She had to bite her lip to keep from yelling.

"You know, I did you a favor by taking you in." Harmon said.

"Oh, really? Gee, I never knew that." Dylan said, sarcastically.

Harmon kicked Dylan in the ribs again and picked her up by her hair. "Shut the fuck up!" Harmon said, backhanding Dylan. Dylan touched her lip and hissed. Harmon had busted her lip once again. "You need to learn some respect." Harmon got on top of Dylan and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Dylan yelled, kicking and punching at Harmon.

"Shut up!" Harmon yelled, backhanding Dylan again.

OUTSIDE

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala. They had decided that they would invite Dylan and Chris out to eat and get to know them better. As they walked up to the door, they heard yelling and screaming.

"Get the fuck off of me!" they heard Dylan yell.

"Shut up!" they heard Harmon yell.

"If he's doing what I think he's doing..." Dean said, letting his sentence trail off. He stepped back and raised his foot. He kicked the door in and ran to the living room, with Sam following.

They saw Harmon on top of Dylan and Chris being held by a boy of about 17. Dean rushed forward and grabbed Harmon and jerked him off of Dylan. He started to pound on him.

"Don't fucking touch my sister!" Dean yelled.

Sam went and grabbed the boy and yanked him away from Chris. He punched him and kicked him.

"Don't touch my sister!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Sam kept hitting and kicking Harmon and Kyle 'till they were knocked out. They turned around and saw Chris kneeling next to, Dylan who was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, walking to Dylan and Chris. He kneeled down by Dylan's side.

"I've had worse." Dylan said.

"She's okay." Chris said.

Sam nodded.

"Come on, lets get you two out of here." Dean said.

"But where would we go?" Chris asked.

"You'll be coming with us." Dean said. Sam nodded his head.

"Okay, but our stuff." Chris said.

"Sam, go get their stuff. Chris could you help him?" Dean asked.

Chris glanced at Dylan who nodded slightly and Chris stood up and walked over to the stairs. "Follow me, Sam." she said.

Dean knelt by Dylan. "You sure, your okay, Dylan?" he asked.

Dylan nodded. "Like I said, I've had a lot worse." she said.

Dean nodded. "Okay."

Sam and Chris came back down with two duffel bags. Sam had the bags and Chris had hers and Dylan's skate boards.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

Chris nodded.

Dylan nodded.

All four walked out to the Impala. Sam put the girl's bags in the trunk along with their boards. He and Dean got in the front, while the girls got in the back.

Dean started the car and they drove off to the boy's hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recigonise. We only own, Dylan, Chris and those random people.

Enjoy!

When they got to the hotel, they got out and Dean and Sam helped the girls get their stuff in.

"Are you sure you're ok Dylan?" Sam asked.

"Yes damn it I've already told you ten times." Dylan said, not in the mood for twenty questions.

Chris stayed quiet she knew the best thing for her to do was to keep her mouth shut. She knew what Dylan was like after the beatings, talk to me and I'll tear you a knew one. Shit Chris her self was still pretty shaken up, all she could think about was what would have happened if Dean and Sam hadn't gotten there when they did.

Chris walked up and put her hand on Dylan's arm pleading with her eyes that Dylan not start a fight. Dylan nodded.

Once inside they noticed that there was only two beds.

"Ok problem." Dylan said looking around the room for a pull out couch or something. "There's only two beds."

"Yah I'll go ask the guy at the desk if we can get another two brought in." Sam said.

"Hey Sammy why don't you take Chris with you?" Dean said looking at his brother hinting that he wanted to talk to Dylan about something.

At the same time Dylan and Chris looked at each other.

"Why Sam can do it by himself can't he?" Dylan said the older protective big sister thing kicking in.

Sam nodded, "I could but this would be a good time to get to know my sister." Sam said smiling at Chris.

"Dylan it's good, I'll be fine." Chris said to her sister.

"Fine" She turned to Sam "If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Chris followed him out the door. "Ok you want to tell me what's really going on?" Chris asked Sam.

"I have no clue but Dean wants to talk to Dylan about something." He answered.

"Then why did he make me leave?"

"No clue."

INSIDE THE ROOM

"So, Dylan where did you get that scar?" Dean asked, pointing at a scar by Dylan's ear.

"A foster parent pushed me and I fell and hit my head and got cut and ta-da! I got a scar." Dylan said.

"I was just asking, whats your deal anyhow, all me and Sam have done was try and help you guys and every time we do you snap at us." Dean said

"Well, let me see...I've spent my whole live getting smacked, punched, kicked and all that shit by people and then I find out I have two brothers who are actually being nice to me! What am I suppose to act like?! I've been beaten and raped, so excuse me for not trusting people!" Dylan said, with tears forming in her eyes.

Dean even though he would deny it, was shocked. He felt anger at the people that had hurt his little sisters but he pushed those thoughts away. He had to take care of Dylan and Chris now. Dean walked up to Dylan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its going to be okay, Dylan. I'll make sure of it." Dean said.

Dylan stood there shocked for a moment, at the fact that Dean was hugging her. Slowly Dylan wrapped her arms around Dean. She buried her face in his chest as a few tears escaped her eyes. She then pulled away. "Uh, yeah whatever." she said. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water and allowed her tears to run then.

Sam and Chris walked back into the room a moment later. Dean was sitting on one of the beds, rubbing his face.

"Hey, you alright, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean raised his head and looked at Sam and Chris. "Yeah, I'm alright, Sammy." Dean said.

"Its Sam not Sammy." Sam said.

"That's like me being called Crystal. I hate being called Crystal." Chris said.

Dean nodded, as did Sam. The bathroom door opened and Dylan walked out. Chris knew her sister had been crying. Dylan looked at everybody. They seemed to have their eyes on her.

"What?" Dylan asked. "Do I got something on my clothes or a piece of toliet paper stuck on my shoe?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We only own Dylan, Chris and those random people!

Enjoy!

Dylan rolled over on her cot once again The hotel had given them two cots to sleep in and Dylan couldn't sleep. Not because of how uncomfortable the cot was, no it was because she was remembering what had happened to Chris when they had been nine. She finally sat up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She still couldn't believe her and Chris had two older brothers. Dylan took a deep breath to calm herself down before she had a seizure. She wrinced. It hurt like hell to breath, because of Harmon kicking her in the ribs.

Dylan was so focused, that she didn't notice Dean, sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, Dylan, are you okay?" Dean whispered, just loud enough for Dylan to hear, but not to loud to wake Sam and Chris.

Dylan jumped slightly and looked at Dean. She nodded her head. "Yea-yeah. I'm alright. I just can't sleep."

Dean stood up and walked over to Dylan's cot. He sat by her feet. "Are you sure?" he asked, with concern.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Dylan said.

Dean looked at her. He could tell something was troubling her, but he didn't want to get her upset. "If your sure."

Dylan sighed. "I am." she said.

Dean nodded. "Try and get some rest okay? You got a big day ahead of you." Dean said.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, okay." She layed back down and placed her left hand under her head and her other arm just was draped across her body.

Dean stood up and pulled the blanket up on Dylan. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Good night little sis." he said, before walking back to bed.

Dylan layed there for a second confused. No one had ever cared about her like that, except Chris. She swallowed her saliva. "Good night Dean." she said just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean smiled for a second before falling asleep. Dylan soon fell asleep as well.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dylan was looking in her bag that had a few eight hour tapes that she had taped of her and Chris doing stuff and Chris was looking in her bag for something.

Dean and Sam were out at the Impala doing something but the girls didn't know what.

"Uh, Dylan we forgot something of yours." Chris said.

"What?" Dylan asked, looking at her sister. Neither of them saw Dean or Sam walk back into the room.

"Your elaipsy medicine." Chris said.

"Oh, shit." Dylan said.

"Elaipsy medicine?" Sam asked.

Both twins turned and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, me and Dyl had elaipsy when we were younger. I grew out of it but Dylan hasn't fully. She still has to take medicine." Chris said.

"Well, lets go get your medicine." Dean said.

"I'll be fine without. I'll just have to be careful." Dylan said.

"Dylan, you need it." Chris said.

"Do not." Dylan said.

"Do too." Chris said.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not

"Do too."

"Do no-" Dylan started, but got cut off by Dean.

"Whoa, okay you guys, take a breather. Now, what's the worst that could happen to Dyl?" Dean asked.

"She could have a seizure." Chris and Sam at the same time.

"And is she doesn't get treated in time she could slip in a coma and die." Chris said.

"I'll be fine!" Dylan said.

"We can't take that risk. We need to get your medicine." Dean said.

Dylan sighed. She picked up her leather jack and put it on. She walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." she said. She walked out the door.

Chris sighed. "I'll go after her." Chris said. She grabbed her denim jacket and put it on, She then went after Dylan.

Sam looked at Dean. "Should we let them go?" he asked.

"They'll be fine." Dean said.

Dean walked over to Dylan's bag and saw the tapes. He picked one up.

"Dean, you shouldn't be messing with their stuff." Sam said.

"Yeah and?" Dean asked, putting the tape he had in his hand in the vcr, that was hooked up to the tv in the room. He picked up the remote and started the tape. He sat on the edge of his bed and Sam sat next to him.

They watched as the tape played. (A/N: The stuff on the tape is in italics)

_Chris came into view on the screen._

"_Now, Chris, you got to tell me the truth to all these questions, kay?" came Dylan's voice._

_Chris nodded. "I know, Dylan. So, what's the first question for your video?"_

"_What is your full name?" Dylan asked._

"_Crystal Elizabeth Denvers." Chris said._

"_Well, what are your favorite colors?" Dylan asked._

"_Red, dark blue, and dark purple." Chris said._

"_What's your favorite animal?" Dylan asked._

"_Ring tail lemurs and eagles." Chris said._

"_Okay, what is your favorite food?" Dylan asked._

"_Chinese and pizza with cheese in the crust." Chris said._

"_What is your favorite snack?" Dylan asked._

"_Popcorn with extra butter." Chris said._

"_Favorite book?" Dylan asked._

"_Well, I don't have a favorite book, but I love reading mysteries, ghost stories and anything about the supernatural." Chris said._

Dean and Sam shared a look. It seemed like Chris already liked the family business.

"_Okay, what is your favorite subject?" Dylan asked._

"_Creative writing and maybe music and art." Chris said._

"_What is your favorite song at the moment?" Dylan asked._

""_American Idiot" by Green Day." Chris said._

"_Who is your best friend?" Dylan asked._

_Chris smirked. "You, Dyl, my twin sister." Chris said._

"_Okay, so, I think that's all for_ _now._ _Your turn." Dylan said._

_The camera changed hands and now Chris had it and it was focused on Dylan._

"_What is your full name?" Chris asked._

"_Dylan Rose Denvers." Dylan said._

"_What are your favorite colors?" Chris asked._

"_Black, red, dark blue and dark purple." Dylan said._

"_What's your favorite animal?" Chris asked._

"_Ring tail lemurs and horses." Dylan said._

"_What is your favorite food?" Chris asked._

"_Chinese and pizza with cheese in the crust." Dylan said._

"_Favorite snack?" Chris asked._

"_Popcorn with extra butter." Dylan said._

"_Favorite book?" Chris asked._

"_I don't have a favorite book. I love reading mysteries, ghost stories and anything about the supernatural." Dylan said._

Dean and Sam shared another look. It seemed Dylan already liked the family business too.

"_Okay, what's your favorite subject?" Chris asked._

"_Creative writing, music and art." Dylan said._

"_What is your favorite song at the moment?" Chris asked._

""_Dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin, "Never again" by Nickleback, and "Highway to hell" by AC/DC." Dylan said._

Dean raised his eyebrow. Both sisters liked rock? Then it would be three against one about the radio.

"_Who is your best friend?" Chris asked._

_Dylan smirked. "You, dummy. My twin sister." Dylan said._

"_Okay that's all." Chris said._

Just then the phone rang. Dean paused the tape and got up. He went over to the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dean Winchester. What?! What happened to her?!" Dean said.

"Dean, what is it?!" Sam asked.

Dean pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer from the night stand and a pencil. He nodded and said, "yeah, yeah" while he wrote on the paper. He stopped writing. "Thank-you. We're on our way." Dean said, hanging up.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked.

Dean picked up the paper and his jacket. "That was the hospital, Sam. Dylan got taken to the hospital. She had a seizure. Chris is with her." Dean said, walking out the door.

Sam followed. "Is she okay?" Sam asked as they got in the car.

Dean sighed. "They didn't tell me. We'll have to wait 'till we get there to know for sure." Dean said, starting the car.

"Why did they call us?" Sam asked.

"Chris gave them our name and hotel name and they called. We have to get there before a social worker or their foster family gets called and gets there." Dean said. "If they get there before us-"

"We might not see them again." Sam finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We ain't rich! We only own, Dylan, Chris and those random people.

Chris sat in the hard, plastic hospital chair. But she really didn't care that much, all she was thinking about was Dylan hoping that she was ok. Chris knew that if anything happened to Dylan that she would never be able to move on. Dylan was her older sister, her twin sister; she was always there for her. Even when Dylan was beaten to shit and could hardly move she still made sure Chris was ok. Tears started to fill her eyes. And worst of all she would never be able to live with her self knowing that it was her fault. How could she be so stupid? How could she forget to bring Dylan's pills.

She kept replaying what happened over and over in her mind.

(AN: the stuff in italics is her memories.)

"_Dylan slow down!" She said running after her sister. "Damn it Dylan! Do you want to die?" She all but yelled._

_Dylan turned around and faced her. "Of course I don't Chris but I'm not some weak little girl that you seem to think I am whenever we talk about my epilepsy!" Dylan yelled._

"_Oh if that isn't the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard! You're always treating me like I'm five! And in case you hadn't noticed I'm not the one who could have a seizure at any given time!" Chris shouted back._

"_No! But you are my younger sister it's my job to protect you!" Dylan hissed._

"_News flash Dylan your ten minutes older! Not ten years! I don't always need you to protect me!" Chris shouted back._

"_Ten minutes, ten years doesn't matter Chris your still younger and I'm still older!" _

"_Fuck that! Will you just let that Damn wall down for once! Come on Dyl! Were twins we can tell each other anything! And damn it if I have to force those Damn pills down your throat I will!" Chris said no longer yelling but she was still fuming._

_Dylan stood there for a moment, thinking. She smiled. "I would like to see you try."_

_Chris smiled back. "I could."_

_Dylan held her arms open and they hugged. Neither able to stay mad at the other for very long._

"_Come on Sis, lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Dylan said._

_Chris nodded. _

_They started walking but all the sudden Dylan stopped and grabbed Chris's arm._

"_Dylan? What's wrong?" Chris said worry laced through her voice._

_Dylan started convulsing and dropped to the ground. _

"_DYLAN!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shaking her and say her name.

"Chris, CHRIS!"

She turned to see Sam worried face staring at her and Dean behind him also looking at her worriedly.  
"What happened are you ok." Sam asked. Tears that she had been holding back started to pour down her face and Sam pulled her close to him.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault" She kept say over and over again in to his shirt.

"Chris, it's not your fault." Sam said to her making small circles on her back.

A doctor came thought the doors and looked at them. "Are you Miss Denvers family?" he asked. They nodded.

The doctor sighed and moved closer to them.

"I'm sorry we did the best we could but……."


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor sighed "I'm sorry we did the best we could but……………." He started but was cut off by Chris's cry of pain.

"No, no she's not dead she can't be!" Sam put a comforting around her.

"Miss, Denvers you didn't let me finish. Dylan flat lined twice and we were able to bring her back. Unfortunately the second time she was deprived of oxygen for to long and she slipped into a coma." The doctor finished.

"Well what dose that mean?" Dean asked.

"We were able to get her oxygen before it was to late, and her vitals are showing that she will make a full recovery………if she wakes up."

"IF! Oh no, oh no. this is all my fault!" Chris said to Sam's shirt.

"Now, don't get me wrong she could wake up at any given time!" The doctor added hurriedly.

"Can we see her?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes of course, follow me." They followed the doctor leading them to Dylan's room. Chris pulled away from Sam, and ran to Dylan's side.

"Hey, Dyl, its me your annoying baby sister. You got to wake up for me, okay?" Chris asked sniffling. She could sense that her sister was lost, scared and worried. Even in a coma the twins still could sense the other ones emotions and pain.

"Come on sis, you have to wake up, you can't leave me. Not now, not after everything we've been through." Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew in a small way how she felt, because only mere weeks ago he was in her position, and Dean in Dylan's.

(Three days later.)

"Chris come on you have to eat something." Sam said pushing her plate back in front of her. It had been three days and still no improvement from Dylan. Chris hadn't slept, eaten or even moved for three days. Until this mourning when Dean and Sam had convinced her to leave and eat something, and stretch her lags.

"I'm not hungry" She mumbled pushing her plate away for the third time.

"Chris if you don't eat…" He let his sentence trail off.

"But I'm not hungry and this food tastes like shit!" She replied, "I shouldn't even be here. I should be with Dylan, for when she wakes up!" She was getting frustrated.

"If anything happens Dean is going to call us, come on Chris please eat something." Sam begged.

That was it! She jumped up and stormed off heading back to her sisters room. Sam got up and followed, unfortunately for Chris he was taller and faster then her.

When he caught up with her he grabbed her arms and spun her around.

"Chris stop! Will you just listen, Deans' not going to let anything happen to her ok don't worry."

"DON"T WORRY! MY TWIN SISTER IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED DIE-" She her breath caught in her throat. "No, no she's going to die, she's going to wake up." She said more to her self then to Sam.

"Chris why don't we go out side for a little while, so you can get some fresh air?" Sam asked gently.

She looked him in the eyes, she could trust him couldn't she? I mean in the past week what had he done but help her? She nodded.

They didn't get vary far before, Chris saw something that made her blood run cold. She stopped in her tracks. Sam who had been holding her hand stopped and looked back at her confused. He hadn't seen what she had.

"Chris what's wrong?" He asked looking around to see what had freaked her out so much. Then he saw them, the Dempsons


End file.
